Dark Secrets Book 2: Forgotten
by Moonlit Aurora
Summary: As the fate of the RainClan cats is settling, war is slowly consuming Starlight and Blacklight. Winterpaw is quick to become a Starlight apprentice and Rainpaw finally meets her birth clan. But even in the moments of hope, a ray of darkness envelops all.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Welcome to the sequel of my story, Dark Secrets Book 1: Truth! Yay! The allegiances below are only for Starlight and Blacklight because they are the main StarClan 'clans' in this story. I have taken characters from the original series, and for the kits (Briarkit, Bumblekit, Blossomkit,) and apprentices (Foxpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw) I have created my own Warrior names. In MY StarClan, cats can have kits, because the cats stop growing when they receive their Warrior name. It may sound kind of weird now, but it adds more drama to the plot later on. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Shadedlily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors from the traditional series by Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Allegiances

Starlight

Leader: Sunstar- beautiful creamy-silver she-cat who glows pale gold when in contact with light.

Deputy: Swiftpelt- silver tabby tom with emerald green eyes.

Warriors:

Silverwind- silver and grey tabby she-cat with grey paws and ears, also has blue eyes.

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Gorseclaw- grey and black tom with hazel eyes.

Blacktooth- solid black tom with deep blue eyes.

Ravensong- black she-cat with white spots and green eyes.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Whitetail- white tom with a grey underbelly and yellow eyes.

Nightfrost- black and grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Greystripe- long haired solid grey tom.

Millie- striped grey tabby she-cat.

Bumblefang- very pale grey tom with black stripes and pale green eyes.

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Briarclaw- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Crowfeather- dark grey tom.

Tigerfur- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Flameheart- dark ginger tom with lighter spots of ginger on his back.

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat.

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Foxheart- reddish tabby tom.

Queens:

Dawnfeather- pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Expecting kits.)

**Mate: **Gorseclaw

Blossomheart- pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running along her spine and blue eyes. (Mother of Emberkit, Dewkit, Rainkit, and Pinekit.)

**Mate: **Foxheart

Apprentices:

Winterpaw- solid white tom with green eyes.

Fernpaw- pale grey she-cat with black spots.

Smokepaw- grey and black tabby she-cat with grey eyes.

Cedarpaw- brown and black tom with blue eyes.

Owlpaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Kits:

Emberkit- pale ginger tom with darker flecks of ginger.

Dewkit- pale grey she-kit.

Cinderkit- dark grey she-kit with a white underbelly.

Pinekit- dark ginger she-kit.

Blacklight

Leader: Tigerstar- muscular dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Shadowstorm- black tom with grey eyes.

Warriors:

Fawnstep- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws.

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom.

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom.

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat.

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar along his back.

Beechfur- light brown tom with blue eyes.

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom.

Lightningclaw- golden tabby tom.

Doveflight- cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Eaglestorm- grey and black tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes.

Ravenflight- black she-cat with soft blue eyes. (grandmother of Winterpaw.)

Queens:

Peachtail- cream she-cat with grey eyes. (mother of Pebblekit.)

**Mate:**Voletooth

Birdcloud- white and black tabby she-cat. (mother of Greykit and Dewkit.)

**Mate:**Shadowstorm

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- midnight black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sandpaw- light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Cloudpaw- white tom with green eyes.

Wetpaw- blue-grey she-cat with grey eyes.

Kits:

Greykit- solid grey tom with blue eyes.

Dewkit- grey and black she-kit.

Pebblekit- grey and white tom with green eyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sunstar!" a silver tom mewed. "It's Blacklight! They're invading!"

"Now?" a pale gold she-cat turned to face the tom. "How? I thought there was a dusk patrol out there?"

"Was is correct," the tom mewed. "It seems that Blacklight has gotten stronger since we last met." The she-cat froze, her fur bristling.

"We have to set up a team of Warriors to defend the camp. Swiftpelt, I need you, Gorseclaw, Greystripe and Briarclaw guarding the entrance to the camp," she meowed. "We need all the defense we can get." In the heart of the Starlight camp, cats dashed around, frantically trying to figure out what was happening to them. A grey and black she-cat ran around the clearing, her eyes glazed with worry.

"Smokepaw!" she she-cat froze as a silver she-cat padded up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I," she looked at her mentor and fell silent. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought," the silver cat meowed. "Hurry up and evacuate the nursery!" Obeying the senior warrior, the she-cat turned and raced across the snowy clearing. The small cave that sheltered the queens and kits was only a few fox-lengths away when a Blacklight warrior jumped in front of her, barring the entrance. Smokepaw hissed at the tom.

"Get out of the way!" she yowled, unsheathing her claws. "Move!"

"Ha!" the warrior purred. "Does the little apprentice think she can take me down?" Without hesitating, Smokepaw flung herself on the warrior. The Blacklight cat yowled as Smokepaw raked her claws down his back.

"Does this make you think twice before you attack our camp?" Smokepaw meowed as she bit down on his shoulder. The warrior hissed and fled from the apprentice, his fur bristling.

"It's all according to Tigerstar's plan," the tom mewed as he ran. "You Starlight cats don't understand what power lies within our midsts." Still tense from the battle, Smokepaw dashed up to the nursery. Inside, Blossomheart and Dawnfeather stared wide-eyed at the apprentice.

"H-How did you fight him off?" Dawnfeather asked in awe. Smokepaw bowed her head.

"Moons and moons of training," she mumbled. "Are your kits alright, Blossomheart?" The brown she-cat nudged the four frightened kits that were mewling with worry.

"They're all fine."

"Good," Smokepaw meowed. "We need to evacuate the camp. Silverwind should be here any minute to help carry the kits." Smokepaw took a ginger kit in her mouth, and signaled for Blossomheart to do the same. As soon as the brown she-cat had taken one of her kits, Crowfeather and Foxheart raced into the nursery.

"We need to go, now," Foxheart mewed. "It's too dangerous to stay here any longer." He and Crowfeather each took a kit in their mouths and began to exit the nursery.

"Hurry, Dawnfeather," Smokepaw mewed, her voice muffled by the kit's fur. The plump queen got up and followed Smokepaw out of the nursery. Outside was a mass battle, Starlight and Blacklight fighting each other with intensity like no other. The five cats ran to the nearest exit, their pawsteps making no sound upon the ground.

"Oh, no!" Dawnfeather mewed as they exited the camp. She stared wide-eyed at Millie, who had her nose pressed against Greystripe's pelt.

"He was wounded in the battle," the grey she-cat explained. "I don't know if he'll be able to make it." Smokepaw's eyes widened in terror, her mind racing. _When will this war ever end?_


	2. A New Warrior

**I'm really sorry, readers. I went through a little author's block, and I coldn't type. Lucky for me, I had an inspiration for this chapter. Thanks, readers! Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**Shadedlily**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar's command echoed through the eerie camp, cutting through the silence. Cats slowly emerged from their dens, their fur matted with blood and their faces wearing the expression of defeat. A few of the warriors grumbled among each other, their voices low so their leader would not hear them. Flowerpaw stumbled clumsily among the many cats, looking for a familiar face. Finding none, the she-cat sighed and padded up to her mentor.

"What's going on, Lilystep?" she asked. The senior warrior just shook her head with shame.

"It seems," Swiftstar began, "that MoonClan and CrystalClan are tired of fighting. I have called a meeting that will decide our fate. Does anyone have a suggestion as to what we could do?"

"I know!" Sparrowflight meowed from in the crowd. "Why don't we leave? My mate was injured in the last battle!"

"Yes, let's leave!" Riverheart mewed. Many cats joined in with the chanting.

"Silence!" Swiftstar spat. "We need more than one suggestion." The angry leader scanned the cats beneath her, but none said a word. "So that's it. What a shame."

"Lilystep!" Flowerpaw hissed under her breath. "I think Swiftstar is acting...different."

"She is losing her belief in the Warrior Code," Lilystep meowed. "She can no longer trust our warrior ancestors." Flowerpaw bristled.

"What can we do? We can't just sit here and wait for CrystalClan and MoonClan to just attack us!"

"Than what do you suggest we do?" Lilystep hissed. Flowerpaw bit her tongue to hold back a retort. It seemed that everything was falling apart. The Warrior Code, the clans, and the strong belief that the RainClan cats had in their ancestors.

"Cats of RainClan," Swiftstar meowed. "We have no choice. Cherrykit is still being held captive, and we have no choice but to attack the enemies."

"Fox dung!" Firelight spat. "We must have another way! Those cats will turn us into crow food!"

"We have no other choice!" the leader meowed. "Unless you think that fleeing will solve all of our problems?" Firelight opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"We need to flee!" a cat mewed from the crowd. "More and more cats keep dying!"

"Flee!" desperate meows broke the tension that loomed in the air. "We need to find a new home!"

"A new home!" Hawktalon meowed. The tom jumped up on the Moss Rock to join Swiftstar. "A new home? What good would that do?"

"We wouldn't keep getting attacked by MoonClan and CrystalClan," Lilystep offered. "If we found a new home, than things would be back to normal." Swiftstar nodded, but said nothing.

"So is that it?" Hawktalon asked. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes," Swiftstar meowed after a long pause. "We will leave."

"When?" Flowerpaw asked.

"At dawn," Swiftstar replied. "Leafspiral, I need you to get as many traveling herbs as possible." The slender medicine cat nodded, and disappeared into her den. The cats began to leave the clearing, but a sharp meow stopped them.

"Wait!" Lilystep meowed. "I believe it is time for my apprentice to take her warrior name." Swiftstar nodded, and Flowerpaw's mentor nudged her up to the Moss Rock.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has worked hard with a determined heart to learn and protect the noble Warrior Code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Flowerpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flowerpaw meowed.

"Than by the power invested in me, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Flowerheart. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence." Swiftstar purred. Flowerheart shakily licked her leader's shoulder before returning to her position next to Lilystep.

"Flowerheart, Flowerheart!" the cats cheered. The young warrior burned with pride as the cats chanted her new name. Swiftstar jumped down from the Moss Rock, and the cats began to disperse.

"Well done," Lilystep muttered in her ear. "I couldn't have had a better apprentice."

"Thank you," Flowerheart mewed. "It means a lot." Lilystep motioned for the new warrior to follow her into the warrior den. Flowerheart shakily sat down in a nest, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Rainpaw," Flowerheart meowed sadly. "I hope you're safe."

---

Rainpaw opened her mouth and tasted the air. Dawn winds brought the scent of fresh kill towards the apprentice, and Rainpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch as she scented mouse. The silvery-grey she-cat padded forward evasively, making sure that her paws didn't make a sound on the damp earth. Rainpaw spotted the creature bustling about the ferns, and as she pounced, the mouse fled.

"Fox dung!" she meowed, looking at the empty spot where her paws hit the ground. No prey meant no food, and no food meant going hungry for today. The she-cat sighed, and sat down. Since Tigerstar had visited her, she had been restless. Rainpaw had taken his warning into consideration, but the she-cat had turned her back on her clan. Getting up from her resting spot, Rainpaw began to walk over the sodden moor. It had been at least a moon since she was banished from her clan, and she couldn't find a trace of NightClan anywhere. As Rainpaw climbed over a hill, a sharp stench stuck her. It was not a clan scent, so it must be a loner. Rainpaw hissed and unsheathed her claws.

"Who's there?" she asked, digging her claws into the ground. If it was Tigerstar again, she would be ready. Instead of hearing Tigerstar's rough meow, a softer voice answered her question.

"I am Jadeflower," the voice meowed. Rainpaw turned around and saw a black and white tabby she-cat looking at her. "Who might you be?"

"Rainpaw," the she-cat replied.

"Rainpaw?" the cat called Jadeflower meowed in astonishment. "You're here already? We weren't expecting you for at least a couple moons."

"What do you mean, expecting me?" Rainpaw asked. "Where are you from?"

"Questions can be answered later," Jadeflower mewed. "Let's go take you to see Lionstar."


	3. NightClan at Last

**Sorry for the wait, and I'll have a longer chapter for you all. Thanks to my reviewers, chocolate coffee, ShadowInYourEyes, and PolarIceWolf. It's nice to get reviews for this story every now and then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Smokepaw yawned sleepily as she paced around the camp. Cats were strewn about, some sharing tongues, others just basking in the sunlight. Winterpaw and Fireheart had returned a sunrise ago to a beaten and almost destroyed camp. Fireheart graciously went and got Blazestar, who brought some of his warriors to help re-build the camp. Sunstar had pondered his offer, but had eventually agreed. Smokepaw, of course, understood her leader's worry. Sunstar was afraid that the warriors of Firelight would think they were weak.

Cats began leaving the clearing, and Smokepaw curiously glanced at Greystripe, who had a large cut on his shoulder. The senior warrior had been severely wounded int the battle with Blacklight, and he had almost died. Smokepaw shivered. Her mother had once told her what had happened to cats that died in StarClan. They went away, and were never seen again. Greystripe winced as Millie, his mate, began rhythmically licking the wound for the billionth time.

"Millie, I'm fine," Greystripe protested. The gray tabby she-cat just purred, and continued licking his shoulder. Smokepaw understood why Millie was so worried. If Greystripe was to die, he would never be seen again. Also, one of their kits, Blossomheart, had just had kits. Greystripe had lost to many of his kin when he was alive, so seeing his grandchildren must have made him happy.

"Smokepaw!" Fernpaw hissed from the shadows. The grey she-cat turned her head. "Have you seen Winterpaw?" Smokepaw blinked, stunned. Why was Fernpaw asking about Winterpaw?

"No," the smoky cat replied. "Why?"

"Sunstar wants him," Fernpaw's mew was casual. It made the young apprentice seem like she was trying to cover something.

"What did you do this time, Fernpaw?" Smokepaw sighed. Of all the apprentices in Starlight, Fernpaw was the most curious. The pale gray she-cat stared, stunned, at Smokepaw.

"Nothing!" Rage burned in Fernpaw's pelt. "Why do you always ask me that?"

"Sorry," Smokepaw meowed, ashamed. "I just...thought that..." Fernpaw sighed.

"It's alright," she meowed. Smokepaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't we go look for Winterpaw?" the smoky-gray she-cat suggested. Fernpaw purred.

"Alright," she meowed. "You have to keep up with me, though." Sighing, Smokepaw raced after the pale gray she-cat. Fernpaw was the fastest runner in Starlight, and she was known well for holding that title. Most of the Starlight cats would watch as Fernpaw would outrun the fastest warrior. Smokepaw ran around a large boulder, and padded up to Fernpaw.

"Do you have to make every trip an all-out sprint?" Smokepaw asked. Fernpaw purred.

"Do you always have to ask me what I did wrong?" the apprentice countered. Realizing that there was no point in arguing with Fernpaw, Smokepaw didn't reply. She looked around the camp, trying to spot the snowy tom.

"There he is!" Fernpaw meowed suddenly. The grey apprentice flicked her tail in the direction of the river that curved around the base of the hill they were on. Winterpaw was crouched down, quietly lapping the silvery water. The tom looked up when he heard the two apprentices calling to him. Slowly getting up from his place, he padded up the hill and up to the two she-cats.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored tone. Smokepaw bit her tongue to hold back a sharp retort. His mood was taking a toll on every happy cat in Starlight. Not that there were very many happy cats to begin with.

"Sunstar wants you," Fernpaw meowed. "She said to go see her in her den." Winterpaw sighed, and padded away from the two apprentices.

"Don't you just hate him?" Smokepaw asked once Winterpaw was out of earshot. "He's always so sad all the time!"

"Wouldn't you be too if you were supposed to be a part of a prophecy, but then you aren't?" Fernpaw retorted. "Cut him some slack!" Smokepaw just turned around and headed back towards the camp. Sunset had arrived already. The white crystals that surrounded the camp began to fade and turned a dark gray color. They did that every day, while the sun was setting. As they continued into the heart of the camp, Smokepaw and Fernpaw looked around at the many cats that were waiting patiently at the base of the Crystal Ledge. Winterpaw was seated proudly beside Sunstar. Smokepaw flicked her tail impatiently. Winterpaw was finally becoming an apprentice of Starlight.

Ever since the white tom had arrived in Starlight, every cat looked at him with respect. What was so good about being a part of a prophecy? Every cat just expected you to be great, but what would happen if you didn't do anything extraordinary? What if you were just a normal cat who was mistook for a cat in a prophecy? Smokepaw let out a low hiss as Sunstar began the apprentice ceremony.

"Winterpaw, you have been entrusted with a power greater than any cat here. You had been trained as an apprentice of RainClan until your untimely death, and now it is time to fully name you an apprentice of Silverlight." Sunstar's mew cracked the tension among the many Silverlight cats that sat at the base of the Crystal Ledge. "Winterpaw, do you promise to protect and defend Starlight, even at the cost of your very life?" The snowy tom bowed his head low.

"I do."

"Than by the power infested in me, I name you Winterpaw, a full apprentice of Starlight. May your courage shine as you train to uphold and defend the Warrior Code," the cream she-cat meowed. Smokepaw saw Winterpaw lick Sunstar's shoulder respectfully.

"Who's my mentor?" Smokepaw heard him ask. Sunstar purred.

"I am." Winterpaw stared wide-eyed at his leader. He stood up tall and brushed muzzles with his new mentor. Jealousy burned through Smokepaw's pelt as the whole clan began chanting his name.

"Winterpaw, Winterpaw!"

---

Rainpaw shivered as she followed Jadeflower through the moor. Her paws ached from the long journey, but she was surprised at how fast she had found the NightClan cats._ How could my journey be this easy? _She thought. _What about Winterpaw?_ The black and white tabby cat darted forward, leaving the silver apprentice behind her.

"Wait!" Rainpaw called as she raced forward. Jadeflower turned, and waited for the smaller she-cat to catch up.

"You're very slow," the black cat commented while purring. "I guess the RainClan cats forgot to teach you how to run fast. That was a trait of NightClan." Rainpaw felt insulted.

"Of course they did! Did you think that I made it here on an empty stomach? Rabbits don't just come running into your paws!" the apprentice protested. Jadeflower purred and continued ahead at a slower pace. Rainpaw looked at the setting sun. A pang of homesickness jolted through the she-cat as she remembered Flowerpaw, Firelight, Swiftstar, and her mother, Moonwhisker. Why had she left them all behind?

Then the remembered that she had been banished by Swiftstar, never to return again. Rainpaw had purposely left them all behind, leaving only memories of her clanmates to stay with her on her journey. Now, Jadeflower was taking the she-cat to her birth clan, NightClan.

"Here we are," the warrior meowed as the approached a forest. Rainpaw glanced around, looking for the NightClan cats.

"Where are they?" she asked. Jadeflower motioned the she-cat forward with a flick of her tail. Rainpaw, driven by curiosity, followed. Small patches of sunlight streamed through the many trees in the forest, creating a pattern on the forest floor. The two cats arrived at the mouth of a cave.

"Hollywhisper!" Jadeflower called. "I'm back!" Slowly, many shapes began arriving from the shadows, surrounding the two cats. The first to step into the light was a brown and black tabby she-cat.

"So you found Rainpaw," the cat meowed. "Good work, Jadeflower. It is as StarClan predicted." Rainpaw shivered as the cat looked at her with menacing eyes. What did she do?

"Hollywhisper, this is Rainpaw. Rainpaw, Hollywhisper," Jadeflower mewed. The NightClan cat bowed her head.

"Welcome," Hollywhisper meowed. "It is good to finally have you with us." Rainpaw nodded shakily. Other NightClan cats began creeping forward. Jadeflower named them.

"The all black cat is Nightbird," the black and white she-cat meowed. "Over here is Poppyfoot, Riverpaw, Raincloud, Blackfoot, Smallcloud, Gingerpaw, Greyclaw, Peachtail, and Spidernose." Rainpaw looked around. Was this it?

"These are all the cats?" she asked. "Are there any others?" Jadeflower shook her head sadly.

"Lionstar is out burying Snowpaw, his apprentice, and Shadowpool is in the Medicine Den" the warrior meowed. Rainpaw took a deep breath. _My father is here,_ she thought._ He's alive, and I'll finally get to meet him._The cats that Jadeflower had named mewed their quiet greetings before entering the cave. A ginger tom went over to Jadeflower, and brushed muzzles with her.

"Go see Shadowpool, Gingerpaw," the warrior meowed. The ginger tom obediently turned and limped into the cave. Hollywhisper ran out of the tunnel, and up to Rainpaw.

"Lionstar is back," she meowed. "He wants to see you now, Rainpaw."

---

"Nightwhisker!" Leafspiral's impatient mew cut the tortoiseshell's daydreams. The medicine cat was preparing traveling herbs for the clan.

"Do you need something?" Nightwhisker asked. She always tried to do her best, since it was Leafspiral who had taken care of her when all the other RainClan cats wanted to kill her.

"Sort these herbs," Leafspiral commanded. Nightwhisker sighed, and began nosing through the bitter leaves and roots. By the time the she-cat had finished, her nose burned from the stench.

"I'm done," the tortoiseshell proclaimed. Leafspiral purred.

"Exellent," she meowed. "I have to go check on Swiftstar. You stay here." Nightwhisker watched as the medicine cat hurried out of the den, carrying a few poppy seeds in her mouth. Nightwhisker sat down drowsily in her nest. The cut on her flank burned when she moved, but it was getting better. The wound was healing quicker than all of her other scratches, which puzzled Leafspiral. Nightwhisker's pelt burned with shame as she thought about what her clan had done.

Invading RainClan was Breezestar's idea, and Nightwhisker didn't favor it. She had protested, but Rockpath had told her to keep her mouth shut. She clearly remembered how she had fought off a queen guarding the entrance of the nursery, and how she had picked the first kit she saw and left the camp. Rainpaw had come and fought her off, and Nightwhisker had left poor Cherrykit in the middle of the fight. A CrystalClan cat had picked her up, and carried her away from the camp.

Nightwhisker sighed. This was all her fault, and she knew that she had to do something about it. Her ears pricked as she realized that it was up to her to find Cherrykit and bring her back home.

"Yes," she mewed to herself. "Then when I do, the RainClan cats will finally accept me into their Clan." Getting up from her nest, she slowly made her way over to the leafy exit, where she padded around the den and into the shadows.


End file.
